


Chance Encounters

by Soniasstarlightpen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: [One Shot] A winter night and a meeting. [Reiji and Sastuki. For Secret Santa]
Kudos: 5





	Chance Encounters

Christmas was around the corner.  
And that meant a lot of work for idols.  
Special concerts, interviews, variety shows and everything in-between.  
Reiji was treasuring the few hours of relaxation he had.  
He was lousing in the couch of his apartment, lost on his own thoughts.  
Another year was coming to an end.  
How many years has he left in the business? He didn’t know.  
What he would he do after that? He also didn’t know.  
The end of the year and Holidays always got him thinking about those stuff.  
He was about to head out and get something to eat, when the room’s door slammed open.  
‘Rei, have you seen Natsuki?’ his underclassman and roommate Otoya asked worryingly.  
‘Hey there Otoyan.’ He said. ‘I’m afraid I haven’t seen your friend, why?’   
‘We were supposed to rehearse for our number for the Christmas show, but I can’t find him anywhere and he doesn’t answer his phone.’ The red-haired said panicking. ‘He said he went to see you to return something.’  
‘I’m sorry Otoyan, but he hasn’t come over here.’  
‘I see.’ The read haired boy said ‘I’ll go look for him outside. Thanks Rei.’  
‘No problem Kiddo.’  
After the younger man left the room he sighed.  
Maybe he should go for a walk too until the next rehearsal.  
So, he disguised himself and headed out.  
The Christmas decorations and joyful atmosphere did make him feel a lot better.  
As he strolled down the streets, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench.  
‘Hey Natsun!’ The greeted the other man. ‘I did not expect to see you here.’  
He moved closer.  
‘The others are looking for you. You are late for the rehearsal.’   
The other man turned around.  
There was something different about the Natsuki that looked at him.  
And it was not because his glasses were off.  
The aura around that man was different than usual.  
‘You got the wrong one.’ The blonde replied coldly.  
The man was taken aback by that reply.  
‘Now leave. I’m trying to compose.’  
Reiji was confused by that behavior.  
‘And call me Sastuki. Don’t confuse me with the other one.’  
What was going on? Reiji did not know.  
He left the man alone and picked his phone. He should text his underclassman.   
[Rei]: Hey Otoyan, I found your friend.  
[Rei]: But he’s acting really weird.  
[Oto]: Weird?  
[Rei]: Yeah. Really angry and rude.  
[Oto]: We figured this happened. Where are you?  
[Rei]: At the central plaza.  
[Oto]: Syo is on his way. Please watch over him and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.  
[Rei]: Alright.  
He heard a loud scream.  
He looked above and saw the blonde man pinning a smaller man on a wall about to hit him.  
Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.  
He needed to stop him.  
He dashed between the two men.  
‘Whoa there…’ He said awkwardly and patted Sastuki’s shoulder.  
‘Please forgive my friend.’ He said to the smaller man. ‘He tends to be a bit rough at times.’  
Satsuki left the smaller man down with a sigh and the man left away scared.  
That was a close one.  
Satsuki went back to the bench he was sitting.  
Reiji decided, that to keep him out of trouble, he needed to get him somewhere more private.  
‘Say, you said you’re writing a song, right?’ He said as he sat next to him.  
‘Yes. What about it?’  
‘Well… I was about to go to a nice small café around the corner and I was wondering if you would like to join me.’ The older man said. ‘Some relaxation can do miracles for songwriting.’  
The blonde man seemed to weight his choices.  
‘You don’t seem to be a threat to Natsuki, so I’ll join you.’  
‘Alright!’  
They walked in silence until they reached the café.  
They sat in a table by the window and ordered.  
Reiji just got a simple cappuccino and the other man a Christmas special cake with extra crème.  
The older man smiled at the image.  
‘What are you laughing at?’ The blonde man asked angrily.  
‘Nothing.’ The other man tried to defend himself. ‘It’s just that, you still love sweets just like Natsuki!’  
Before he had time to understand what happened Satsuki, lifted him by the collar of his shirt.  
‘DON’T YOU DARE compare me to that guy.’  
The other patrons were started to stare at them.  
‘Relax… I didn’t mean to insult you.’ Reiji tried to calm down the situation, throwing his hands up in surrender.  
The blonde let him down.  
‘Alright. Whatever.’  
Reiji went back to his coffee and Satsuki to his cake.  
The silence was suffocating.   
Can’t Syo come any faster?  
He needed to find something to talk about and quick.  
‘So…’  
The taller man just ate his cake and ignored him.  
‘About your song…’  
That seemed to catch the blonde’s attention.  
‘May I take a look at it? I might be able to help you.’  
Sastuki looked at him intensely.  
Reiji felt the air thickening.   
‘Alright.’  
Reiji let out a sign of relief.  
Sastuki gave him the music sheets.  
Reiji looked at the score carefully.  
It was really good. Excellent he would say.  
But there was something missing.  
He couldn’t pinpoint it, but something did not sit right.  
‘It’s good.’ The brunette said and gave him back the sheets.  
‘Of course it is.’ Satsuki said as a matter of fact. ‘Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to return to writing it.’  
He grabbed the music sheets and finished his cake.  
‘On another note’ The older man said. ‘Why don’t we take a walk together instead?’  
The blonde looked at him confused  
‘I mean, I have some time before rehearsal and it was fun keeping you company.’ The brunette tried to cover up.  
Satsuki sighed.   
‘Alright’  
‘Yay’  
They went out to the evening cold and started walking around the plaza.  
The silence didn’t feel so suffocating this time.   
As they walked, they heard someone screaming.  
‘We said give us the money old man!’ Someone shouted.  
The two men turned around and saw three thugs trying to rob an old man who collected money for charity.  
Reiji slightly wanted to ignore the situation and walk away. But Sastuki had other plans.  
‘What do you punks think you’re doing?’ Sastuki looked at them with disgust.  
‘Mind you damn business.’ The one threatening the old man said.  
Without a warning, the blonde charged towards the man and yanked him to the nearest wall.  
The other two men tried to attack, only to get kicked and punched in the stomach.  
All three of them running away scared.  
Reiji was impressed.  
‘Thank you, young men.’ The old man said to them. ‘Now thousands of homeless people will have a plate of food this Christmas.’  
‘No problem.’ Reiji said. ‘We just did what felt right.’  
The old man thanked them again and the two of them walked ahead.  
‘You know, you do have Natstun’s kind heart inside you Sastun.’  
‘Cut it out!’ The other man said. ‘And what’s up with that nickname?’  
Reiji chuckled.  
This evening did turn unexpectedly entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Writen from a secret santa event in a Discord server.


End file.
